The patient support means of an operating table is made up of different sections which are adjustable relative to one another. The adjustment takes place with the help of motors which can be arranged in the rails of the patient support means. The patient support means is liftable from the support apparatus of the operating table and can for example be placed on a transport carriage. In this latter situation it should also be possible to adjust the sections of the patient support means. Therefore, for example, a patient can already be prepared for the operation outside of the operating room and can be put into the position necessary for the operation. For the adjustment of the sections of the patient support means the delivery of energy to the adjusting motors of the patient support means and the exchange of information signals between an electronic control inside of the patient support means and the support apparatus is necessary. Thus, the possibility should exist for the patient support means to be arranged on the support apparatus for example at two positions displaced 180.degree. from one another relative to the support apparatus. Basically such a connection can be made using cables and plug connectors. Plug connections and cables are, however, troublesome to service and hard to clean.
The invention has as its object to provide a connecting module of the aforementioned kind which makes possible the creation of a connection for the transmission of electrical energy and/or informational signals in simple and easy ways and which also allows for different positions of the patient support means relative to the support apparatus.